


Spider Birthday

by orphan_account



Series: Spider Romance [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Peter Killed Thanos, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Peter take the next step for Peter's birthday.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Spider Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Infinity War – The Final Battle:**

Struggling to his feet, his suit badly damaged from the barrage from the ship before Carol arrived, Peter watched as Natasha and Thanos went toe to toe trading Punches. Looking at the hammer on the ground that belonged to Thor; Peter turned his gaze back to Natasha and saw she was not on the ground. Thanos moving towards her with his doubled edged blade gripped tight in his hand, the gauntlet with the Infinity stones on the ground.

Moving towards the hammer Peter grabbed it tight and lifted it up, the hammer crackling with lightning as the thunder howled overhead. Dark clouds forming over the battlefield as Peter closed his eyes and felt the power of the god of thunder coursing through his veins, with a growl he brought the hammer back and flung it hard as Thanos. Thanos was advancing on Natasha as she shot a web onto his face to blind him but he ripped the webbing off effortlessly.

Bringing the sword up over his head Thanos went to strike but before he could he was hit in the head by the flying hammer. Natasha sighed in relief, turning she went to thank the Captain but instead she watched as the hammer returned to Peter’s hand. Her mouth dropping open in shock as she watched Peter spin the hammer as he charged at the Titan before slamming the hammed into the Titans chin knocking the titan to the ground.

Standing there gripping the hammer tight Peter shot his webbing onto Natasha and yanked her closer, stumbling over to Peter having been yanked to him by his web Natasha was silenced by his lips on hers. Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss but soon the sound of the titan’s pained groan disturbed them. Breaking the kiss and looking at the titan Peter and Natasha pulled apart and Natasha saw a familiar face coming towards them.

The familiar face was one of Thanos’s followers she had faced during the battle of Wakanda _‘Proxima Midnight’_ Natasha was looking forward to a rematch with her. Cracking her knuckles Natasha stalked towards Proxima as Peter turned to Thanos and gripped the hammer tight. Thanos growled as he gripped his blade tight “I look forward to breaking you insect!” he sneered.

“Bring it on!” Peter replied and with a roar he charged at the titan.

Peter and Thanos duelled violently, both swinging and blocking the other’s attacks as Natasha and Proxima fought a long gruelling battle. Peter blocking Thanos’s blade before throwing a hard-left punch to Thanos’s nose. Thanos stumbled back as Peter advanced and the battle continued as Natasha and Proxima continued their battle. Getting Natasha in a hold Proxima smirked in Peter’s direction “I look forward to testing him out myself” she purred.

Natasha growled as she broke loose “I will not let you near him!” she spat before launching into another violent fight. Tony and Steve began to play keep away with the gauntlet again as Doctor Strange held back the water. The war continued to rage as Peter and Thanos continued their violent battle to the death as Natasha snapped Proxima’s neck. The battle resuming as Captain Marvel joined Steve and Tony in playing keep away with the gauntlet.

Soon Peter knocked Thanos into the wreckage of the ship and Peter glared at the titan, panting heavily as exhaustion was beginning to sink in. He had to end this now before Thanos got the better of him, he already failed on Titan… he couldn’t fail again, not after he and Natasha returned because of Tony and the Avengers.

Thrusting the hammer up to the heaven, the thunder roared as lightning crackled in the sky and on the hammer. Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Thor’s eyes widened in horror. An intense beam of lightning struck the hammer hard, Peter writhed and screamed in agony as he continued to draw the power of the heavens into the hammer. Intense bright bolts of lightning struck the hammer as he cried out as the lightning struck his body. His suit getting burned as well as his skin.

Bringing the hammer back Peter used the last of his strength to thrust the hammer out towards Thanos. A beam of lightning erupted from the weapon and struck Thanos heard. Thanos roared in agony as he writhed, trying to break free but he was pinned against the wreck of the ship, Peter held the hammer tight as his arm became severely burned from the intense power of the gods.

Blood seeping from his nose as he strained to remain standing, straining to end the mad titan once and for all as Thanos continued to cry out in agony. Natasha went to run to Peter but Steve held her back, she bucked and screamed for him to release her but he held fast as everyone watched the intense beam begin to diminish slowly before… silence.

And eerie silence remained as everyone watched. Thanos now severely burned and week stumbled away from the ship, gasping and wheezing now that his internal organs were damaged beyond all repair. Stumbling towards the titan, a barely conscious Peter wheezed heavily now weak from the amount of power he had used. The amount of power he had used whilst using Thor’s hammer was not possible for a human to handle, even if said human was enhanced.

Not even Captain America could have handled that amount of power.

Staggering towards the almost dead titan Peter brought the hammer back and swung it hard, the power of the swing and the charred and weakened body of the titan was enough to finish him off. The hammer collided with Thanos’s head and knocked his head clean off his shoulders. The children of Thanos looked on in horror as their leaders decapitated body collapsed to the floor as his head bounced across the ground before coming to a stop.

Standing over the body Peter wheezed heavily, the hammer falling to the floor as it slipped from his severely burned right hand, the whole sleeve of on his right arm was burned revealing his whole right arms was severely burned too. Turning towards Natasha he offered her a weak smile before he was unable to remain conscious and collapsed to the floor. Natasha broke away and ran to Peter, the last thing he remembered seeing was Natasha before the darkness enveloped him.

**Present day – Quinjet:**

Peter and Natasha were on board the Quinjet, it was 3 hours after he left school with Natasha and Facebook and the news was blowing up with an image of Peter and Natasha making out. Peter closed his eyes as he looked out the window of the Quinjet and Natasha looked over at him “What are you thinking about over there?” she asked curiously.

Peter smiled as he turned to her “Thinking about that fight with Thanos” he admitted as he looked at his right arm which was completely healed though it had been a close call, he flat-lined 3 times. He even came close to having his arm completely amputated, the amount of power he used would have killed a normal human, it still nearly killed him.

3 hours later:

The Quinjet landed on the landing pad that was attacked to a rather large condo. Peter was shocked by the sheer size of the place and Natasha smiled. Shutting the engines down Natasha took Peter’s hand and led him out. Natasha began to explain that the place was designed by Shield with the help of Tony and Jarvis some years ago. It was a retreat for Shield Agents that need a break and after everything that had happened. Peter and Natasha both deserved some peace.

Natasha and Peter went for a walk along the beach for a while before they headed back inside. Exploring the inside Natasha and Peter walked for a while before settling down on the couch and started watching a movie together. Natasha and Peter continued to watch their movie before night finally descended on the Island though Peter became increasingly nervous as the time drew closer.

Seeing Peter was growing increasingly nervous Natasha looked at him concerned before taking his hand “It’s okay, if you want we can talk instead… wait till your more comfortable?” she suggested as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I am comfortable, I’m just… scared” Peter admitted, wincing as he said the words.

“Why?” Natasha asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

“What if I mess up, what if I get carried away and ruin everything” Peter replied as he squeezed her hand in return, looking into her eyes to convey just how scared he was.

“Everything will be fine, just… don’t overthink this” Natasha said as she smiled, placing her hand against his cheek “We can take it as slow as you want” she whispered.

Peter smiled as he looked into Natasha’s eyes for a moment before he leaned in slowly. Closing the gap Peter’s lips met her, for a moment the kiss remain soft and slow, their lips moving in sync with one another. Slowly deepening the kiss Natasha shifted and straddled Peter’s lap, their tongue circling one another as their kiss became more intense. Taking hold of the jacket Natasha was wearing Peter gently pushed it over her shoulder and she allowed it to fall to the floor.

Moaning into the kiss their hands moved all over each other slowly, their hands caressing every inch of one another before Natasha broke the kiss. Lifting her arms up Natasha allowed Peter to lift her top and toss it aside. Loosening her bra Natasha tossed it aside before she pulled Peter to his feet and together, they made their way into the bedroom where they proceeded to get undressed.

Laying on the bed Natasha wrapped her legs around Peter’s hips, the head of his cock pressing against her soaked folds. Their breathing heavier Peter and Natasha looked into each other’s eyes before Natasha nodded her head, biting her lip she waited in anticipation for this. Peter’s cock was an impressive size for size and she had been waiting for this for a while, they almost didn’t make it after a few close calls during heated make out sessions on the couch and Natasha felt how hard Peter was.

Soon stars exploded behind Natasha’s eyes, arching back she let out a loud drawn out moan as she felt Peter’s cock pushing it’s way inside her. Her pussy squeezing his cock tight Natasha moaned louder and gasped as she felt his cock sinking deeper inside her slowly, taking more of his cock in until he bottomed out, completely buried inside her. Biting her lip and her nails dug into Peter’s back Natasha closed her eyes as she savoured this feeling of having him inside her.

Nodding her head Natasha gave Peter the go ahead to continue, keeping his movements slow Peter moved his hips. Sliding his cock inside her, sliding in and out slowly allowing her to get use to his impressive size. Biting his shoulder Natasha held onto him tight as her walls clenched around his impressive cock. His girth sliding inside her deep as he slowly picked up the pace. Grunting as he moved inside her Peter kissed her passionately as she held him close, kissing him passionately in return.

That night Peter and Natasha made love many times.

**The 2 weeks:**

Peter and Natasha returned home to be greeted by Pepper, Tony and the Avengers, Peter was unable to remove the idiotic grin on his face much to the amusement of Tony and the Avengers.

Natasha was beaming and practically floating, in the span of the 2 weeks they spent together Peter had learned a lot.

Natasha knew she had plenty more to look forward to with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this final part.
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback.


End file.
